1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a circuit plate, more particularly to a method for making a circuit plate using semiconductor processing techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional circuit plates normally include a dielectric substrate that is formed with a pattern of conductive traces thereon for electrical connections among electronic components to be mounted on the substrate. Conventional methods for forming the conductive traces on the substrate involve attaching a copper film to the substrate, followed by forming the copper film into the pattern of the conductive traces through photolithographic techniques. Since the copper film is relatively thick, there is a minimum line width restriction for each of the conductive traces. As a consequence, when contacts of an electronic component, which are spaced apart by a very short distance, are to be mounted on the circuit plate, short circuits are likely to occur. Therefore, electronic components with very short spacing between contacts are unsuited for use with the conventional circuit plates.